


never wanted to dance

by sekaiana



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, aight now read it, also no editing we die like men, anyways this is for my beautiful gf, characters to be added as this goes on, hajime and izuru fail at hiding their feelings for nagito, hes not dumb, if you see this ily capri, just 3 boys trying their best to date, nagito is a smug little shit, nagito knew the whole time, so is chiaki, wingman chiaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaiana/pseuds/sekaiana
Summary: It was simple. Your generic love-story between two stupid boys and their attraction, who is in no way oblivious to their attention.Not that they’re aware of that.





	never wanted to dance

**Author's Note:**

> izuru and hajime are in no way related you fucking creeps. they’re friends and have NO familial ties
> 
>  
> 
> anyways hi capri ily babe i hope this isnt shit

Izuru had never been jealous of his brother.

 

He'd never had a reason to be. Izuru had everything he wanted. The talent, the isolation, the looks (though Izuru would never admit that himself, he secretly believed so). He had it all! He was perfectly, completely content with his life and everything he possessed.

 

However, one thing that drove him up the wall was Nagito's soft smile to Hajime.

 

How pitiful. A smile so bright and cunning wasted on deaf ears as Hajime continued yelling with Kazuichi about whatever nonsense they were up to. Izuru paid them no mind. Animals were animals, after all.

 

What he _did_ pay attention to was the way Nagito's concentrated eyes followed Hajime's movements, watching like a hawk as Hajime screamed out a “may-may” or whatever they were called. Pale hands clasped together as skinny legs crossed. The same soft smile becoming all-too fond for Izuru's liking, leaving him with a strangely bitter taste in his mouth. Izuru sincerely wished he could pry Nagito's eyes off Hajime and place them anywhere besides the boy. On Souda, on Kuzuryu, on Pekoyama, on _anybody except Hajime_.

 

(Izuru would much prefer those eyes to be on him, but you didn't heard that from him.)

 

Looking aside with a scoff, Izuru tapped a shiny nail impatiently against the table, ignoring the screeches of Mioda and the soft clicking of Nanami's console as she gamed away. He subconsciously began a rhythm, syncing up with the clicks that got more aggressive whenever Nanami hit a horde or a particularly difficult boss. Nothing too much for her to handle, though. She was talented at quite a collection of things besides video games. Her special way of making a person feel welcomed or even loved, her warm personality would make someone smile. She was a being that possessed all sorts of talents. She held her title of class representative with a feather light touch above a rocky cliff. She didn't use it at all as leverage for anything, which Izuru appreciated. Yes, Nanami was admirable and somewhat interesting as a person, but Izuru was for sure not fond of her special talent of-

 

“Kamukura-kun?”

 

-finding out when you weren't happy.

 

Giving a light scoff, he didn't bother to turn to her, instead opting to glare half-heartedly at her from the corner of his eye. “What?”

 

Eyes focused on her game, she didn't bother making an attempt for any eye contact as she pressed away. “What's up with you? You're acting off.”

 

“Off?” Hmph, so Izuru needed to work on not letting his temper control him so obviously. “How so?”

 

“Your nail. You almost gouged out the table,” she said.

 

“And what about it?”

 

“It's unusual for you to be..” she paused, tapping away at the controls to presumably finish a fight before finishing her sentence. “..Frustrated.”

 

“I'm not frustrated.”

 

Shit. Too quick, too defensive. Tone it down, Izuru. “Mind your own business, why don't you?” Cut it _out_ , Izuru!

 

 _That_ got her looking up. She raised an eyebrow, pausing her game and setting the device on the table to stare at him. To study him? No, Nanami wasn't motivated enough to do that, surely.

 

A couple moments passed before Chiaki raised her arms above her head, stretching her back out. “Mmm.. Ibuki, I'm gonna go get a drink, okay? Kamukura-kun, come with me.” she called, taking Izuru's hand and dragged him out of the room while Ibuki yelled out an okay. He let himself be dragged out of the cafeteria, Tsumiki's shriek making their grand exist inconspicuous.

 

The minute they stepped outside, Izuru snatched away his hand, wiping it off onto his jeans as if it was dirty. “Why are we here now?” he snapped at her, a very unfamiliar twinge of what he could only guess was nervousness nipping at his heels.

 

“To talk,” she replied lamely, crossing her ankles and arms. Was that position even comfortable to stand in? Izuru couldn't ever.

 

“There's nothing to be talked about. This whole meeting is unnecessary. As smart as you are, this was a rather unclever idea of yours, Nanami.” There he was again, making the wrong choice of words and only raising her suspicions. Why couldn't he keep quiet? He was fully aware of the hole he was sinking into.

 

“Thanks.. I guess. But you and I both know that isn't true. I don't need to say this but there's something up with you. What is it? Is it Hajime? Nagito?"

 

"Rather bold claims. Why would you assume it's about one of them like I care about those two?" How did she.. guess? He wasn't obvious about his discomfort.

 

Was he?

 

"You're always staring at them," bluntly putting out the truth was her speciality, it seems. "Particularly Nagito. How come? Do you hate him?"

 

"No, indeed not. I do not hate them. They're too boring to be hated."

 

Urgh, give me a break!

 

"Mmh.. I don't think that's true. Convince me harder you don't hate them."

 

"Have you met them, Nanami? Hinata is exactly Ultimate Reserve Course. There is nothing more to him than a lame, talentless human with a quick temper. Komaeda is too creepy. He will not stop talking about hope and Hinata and his obsessions with both. He could really find a better person to obsess about."

 

She gave him a smirk, sly as a fox as he spat out the last sentence. Izuru glared at her, what he had just said not sinking in. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck fuck fuckfuckfuck.

 

Izuru, you absolute idiot!

 

Okay, stay calm. If you panic she'll know she assumed right.

 

Keeping himself from tensing, he shot her another glare. "What are you smirking at, Miss President? I haven't said a thing incriminating, as far as I am concerned."

 

"Hmm, you think? Well, I must have misheard. Can you continue?" she asked him, pulling at the straps on her bag.

 

"I am done playing your games. I'll be leaving now. Thanks for the suspicion," hissed Izuru as he turned to leave. A small tug on his sleeve stopped him, and he yanked away his arm. "Hands. Off."

 

"Ah, I'm sorry." What was Chiaki plotting, exactly?

 

"Nevermind that. We need to get back to the others. Getting a drink would not possibly take this long, would it? Now," he turned once again, relieved with the lack of grip on his clothes. "Before Komaeda worries too much, let's go."

 

She kept her foxgrin—could you even call it that? It wasn't much of a smile—as she stared at him, uncomfortably into his eyes as he averted his gaze to the floor, the wall, the exit, anywhere apart from the one to have figured him out within a few mere minutes. When has Izuru ever felt this humiliated?

 

"Ahh, Nagito? I'm not good at otome games, but I think I see what you mean now. It's Nagito, yeah? Are you jealous of the attention he gives Hajime?"

 

"N-no. Not at all!"

 

"That was a desperate answer."

 

"You aren't in a place to talk when you are desperately looking for answers to questions that don't concern you in the first place."

 

Chiaki sighed, placing a fist over her chest as she glared at him. It was like a toddler trying to be intimidating after not getting the candy they demanded.

 

"Kamukura-kun, I'm sorry, but you're really stupid. Hajime is only going to take Nagito first if you don't get it together and confess or even talk to him.. I think."

 

“I.. I am not stupid. Who do you think you’re talking to? You have no place in saying what I am thinking or feeling. You’re practically a robot, all you do is play games. How do you know how a person can feel?”

 

“..That was a bit harsh, wasn’t it?”

 

Oh, Izuru regretted what he said the minute it left his mouth. He didn’t need her to point out his mistakes any more than she already was. Why can’t Izuru _shut up already_?

 

“Listen. Go in there, sit beside Hajime and Nagito, and ask them if they want to hang out later. You won’t get anywhere with them if you don’t stop pushing them away. People want to feel loved and needed, or else they’ll leave, I think. Okay?” She pushed him on his arm, shoving him towards the door once again. “Go, go, go! This is your quest, Kamukura-kun!”

 

Letting himself be shoved in, he grumbled all the way over to the table once again. The yelling carried on, only urged by the newcomer Saionji with a game of unofficial Jenga. He slid to the seat beside Nagito, folding his hands on the table to disguise the beginning sweat in his palms. He was _Izuru Kamukura_. Getting nervous over an invite wasn’t anything he should or even could do. But Izuru Kamukura

 

“Hey. Do you want to go to a movie sometime? Hinata too.”

 

Was so fucking scared.


End file.
